


The Artist at work.

by Braxdovah



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf
Genre: Drabble, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble describing Jude as he works on pistols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Artist at work.

All round the room are sketches and half completed firearms, an overflowing ashtray sits beside a sheaf of music.

A bass line pounds in the background, the vocals provided by Jude as he carves. This is clearly his element, tool in hand, the wood of a grip cradled between his arm and work surface. Even the rasp of the blade seems to be incorporated into the melody. Hair pulled back and stripped to the waist, he looks just as much the tortured artist as he does a rockstar.  His tattoos seem to weave, barely hiding the scars that criss-cross his back. The new diamonds on either side of his face, red and black are smudged with soot and wood shavings.  Flecks of metal dot the table in front of him, the barrels resting with the other metal work, everything laid out in a perfect pair.

The beat shifts and so do his vocals, to a soulful tune.  Using the razorblade, he nicks his palm anointing the parts as he sings. The vitae sinks into the grooves of the engravings and vanishes after several moments. As he assembles them, the beauty of the separate pieces merge and the weight and potency of the guns becomes apparent. 

 


End file.
